


take your mark

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, Charles is the swim coach but he doesn't feature in the fic, Diving, Erik is the diving coach, Fluff, Gen, Jean and Madelyne are twins in this au, Minor Injuries, Scott is trans, Swim Team, but it's important to know, he is also post-op, it doesn't come up in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first swim/dive meet of the season. Some things go really well, other things not so much.</p><p>Edit: The error in the beginning of the fic has been fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your mark

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Scott's senior year of high school. Scott is post-op (he's had top surgery).

“Take your mark.”

The buzzer sounds and Scott dives into the water.

One.

Two.

Three.

Scott knows exactly how many strokes it takes for him to get from one end of the pool to the other and be able to pull off a flip turn. Being blind he’s given the option to use touch turns for all strokes, but he likes doing flip turns.

He’s there. Flip, push off, that’s 25 done.

Count to four under the water.

Come up.

One.

Two.

He’s swimming 100 Free. It’s not his best stroke, but it’s hardly his worst either. His worst would be butterfly; his form's not bad he's just slow. Warren's better, but Warren's diving now more than swimming.

Nearing the wall again. Flip, push off, that’s 50 done.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four, and surface.

Sometimes it’s really nice being blind for swim meets. He doesn’t worry about checking to see how he’s faring against the other swimmers. He just pushes himself as hard as he possibly can and hopes for the best.

“Do it fo-” That’s Bobby. Cheering him on. Probably shouting “Do it for Taylor Swift.”

75 now.

Bobby has a framed picture of Taylor Swift that he brings to meets that he uses to cheer people on, but since Scott can’t see Bobby just shouts stuff about Taylor Swift instead.

Scott puts on more speed it doesn’t matter if his stroke count is slightly off here. He’s coming in for the last lap where it doesn’t matter if he overshoots his last stroke. And then someone taps on the back of Scott’s hand, and Scott reaches up, and Warren is helping out of the pool.

“You came in first.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you were diving?”

“The girls are still diving, guys are up next. You wanna watch?”

“Warren…”

“I know, I know. Do you want to come over and have Jean and Madelyne narrate the dive meet for you?”

Scott chuckles. “Yeah sure that sounds great. I’ve got a bit of time before my next race.”

“That’s the relay right?”  
“Yeah.”

“Who’s your team?”

“Bobby, and… I don’t actually know the other two guys. Bobby just came up to me and told me we were swimming the 200 Free relay together.”

“Fair enough,” Warren says as he leads Scott over to the dive well where they are greeted by Jean and Madelyne.

“You should hurry.” And that’s Madelyne. “The guys diving has already started.”

Warren swears and then slips off after pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek.

Jean takes Scott by the arm and leads him to sit down at the edge of the dive well.

“So what’s going on?” Scott asks. “Did I miss anything?”

“Well you missed Maddie and I dive, but we’ll forgive you because you were racing. Alex hasn’t been up yet, if that’s what you’re asking. The guys diving only just started.”

Scott nods. He hears the splash of people entering. When Warren dives he doesn’t make a big splash and Jean tells Scott that Warren has beautiful form.

“Alex is up next.” Madelyne tells Scott. “He’s been doing really well for his first meet.”

“But I thought he dove for his old school. Didn’t they have meets?”

“Not proper ones,” Madelyne says. “They didn’t have a nice big aquatics center like we do.”

 

_“On the board we have Alex Summers competing with a 5412B inward dive with full twist in the pike position. Difficulty 1.9.”_

 

The board springs, and then there’s a crack and a sharp intake of breath from everyone around him. _Then_  comes the splash of Alex hitting the water. Jean’s grip tightens on Scott’s arm and she yanks him up.

There are two sharp whistle blasts that make Scott’s ears ring. “What happened?”

“Alex hit the board. It was just his feet, but he hit _hard_.”

Scott’s stomach instantly tightening into knots as Jean steers him through crowds of people to what Scott assumes is where Alex is.

 

“Oh my god, Scott you look like someone died. I hit my feet not my head.” It’s a relief to hear that Alex is okay enough to still be a shit.

“I’m more concerned about the fact that you hit the board at all,” Scott tells him as Jean let’s go and Scott sits down on the ground next to Alex.

“Danger of being a diver,” Alex says. “It’s really not that bad. I’m probably alright to continue with the meet.”

“I would say not.” Oh, that’s Coach Lehnsherr. “You’re ankle is already swelling. It would probably be a good idea to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll be fine coach really, I-” There’s a hiss from Alex and an ‘I told you so’ from Coach Lehnsherr. The lack of a presence beside him means Alex stood up.

“I’ll go to the doctor’s after the meet is over,” Alex says. “It’s probably not as bad as it seems.”

“How much pain are you in?” Scott asks and  someone is trying helping him up. Someone he doesn’t know. He pulls away from the touch. He can get up on his own.

“Not… a lot? It feel like I hit my feet on the board. The pain’ll fade in a bit.”

Scott frowns. “I agree with Coach Lehnsherr, you should go to the hospital.”

“I will be fine Scott, my foot will be feeling better by the end of the meet.”

Scott opens his mouth to say something, but then Bobby’s hand is on his shoulder and he’s being told that the relay is about to start.

Scott hesitates a moment and Alex smacks him on the arm. “Go swim your relay. Kick Pietro’s ass. I’ll be okay.”

Scott sighs, but relents and lets Bobby lead him over to the diving blocks.

 

“We were starting to wonder if you’d make it.”

“Can it Maximoff.”

“Bobby stop it,” Scott says. “I was with my brother. He hit the board. I’m sure if your sister hit you would have been in the same position.”

Pietro doesn’t have a comeback for that, but it doesn’t matter because the first swimmers are called to the block. Scott steps up.

 

“Take your mark.”

The buzzer sounds and Scott dives.


End file.
